What Am I Worth?
by read-n-review
Summary: The story starts and we find ourselves at the Final Battle, but what is to come when we see it from different angles? Troubles with witches, demons, and our own personalities occur when Naraku adds a new piece to the chess board!
1. The Beginning

What Am I Worth?

by read-n-review

_'Why am I here?'_

_'Where am I?'_ A young raven-haired girl thought to herself. _'Is anyone there?'_ She could only look out into this certain nothingness around her. Everything was white. Just white. And it seemed a fog had descended to this world of nothingness. It gave the place an almost eerie look. Like it could go on forever. It was a purgatory, a purgatory of nothingness, and this girls unanswered questions were her suffering.

"Am I here for a reason?" At her question, she stepped forward intending to look for something other than herself in this white universe. When her foot was brought down color burst out from beneath her and expanded into a large clearing surrounded by a forest. It was almost clear, except for the same fog that clouded her vision. It blurred her beautiful horizon, making her feel still like she was in that nothingness.

Glancing around her surroundings, she discovered an object in the middle of the field. _'What could it be?' _Again she stepped forward, this time slowly, making sure that this time her world would stay. As she moved the fog would sway in its mission in blocking her path and she saw beautiful flowers in its wake. Yet it seemed as the girl walked the flowers would move out of her path. She felt a tugging sensation pull her towards this hidden object. Hours seemed to pass as she walked but time was an illusion in this misty milieu. Staring down at the large object in the ground, in the back of her mind she felt a memory come forth.

"Isn't this the Bone-Eaters Well?" Said object stood unmoving, affected by nothing and everything all at the same time. "Am I in Inuyasha's Forest?" She paused her thoughts for a moment _'But... who is Inuyasha?' _Again an image and information surged forth. A hanyou clad in a red kimono appeared in her mind's eye. His breed was apparent by the dog ears upon his head. A fang-made sword was hanging from his waist. He had a look on his face, it made him look hard. Rough around the edges, a lifetime worth of pain in only the two hundred years he had been alive. 50 of those years being cast against a tree. The Sacred Tree, a tree of ages. She remembered now, she came from 500 hundred years in the future. She saved this boy from his fate of nothingness, his eternal slumber. He had been sleeping against that tree. She could see it from here. It seemed much larger than the other trees that surrounded her clearing. More memories appeared before her. A vision of a past life. Of her piercing said hanyou to said tree, and watching with sorrow and hatred as he merely fell asleep, and she fell into the pits of the netherworld. Yes, she remembered. She was once Kikyo. _'At least I think I was..'_

"Was I really Kikyo? Or am I something more?" she spoke to no one in particular. Leaning over and gazing down into the well, she felt none of its power. Usually, the well was swirling with demonic power. But in her little world there was no demonic aura pulsing from its depths. _'Has the well stopped working?' _

"Where am I?" she voiced it aloud this time. Feeling anxious and alone. _'Why do I feel scared? What is this feeling? I .. sense something.. Wait I know this feeling. This is an aura! A very strong one!'_

She turned towards the aura to find herself looking at an angelic looking creature with the powers of a demon across the clearing.

"You are in Inuyasha's Forest, miko." he spoke coldly to her. For some reason it almost felt normal to her. Upon seeing this person, her body relaxed. She had no understanding as to why. Again her purgatory of nothingness answered few questions and kept giving more to her tortured mind. _'I am a miko? I remember Kikyo was a miko. Does that make me a miko as well?'_

"Who are you? I cannot remember. Do I know you?" Her mind was whirling, her vision was blurring. She felt a voice in the back of her head. Someone was calling her it seemed. Her forest pulsed for a second, and the angelic demon was in front of her. He was so close to her, she felt a heat she could not feel before in this empty place. She felt nothing here, felt no emotions. She did not smell, she could not feel and she could not taste. She could only speak and hear all that she could. But this man before her, she could feel the heat from his body. She could smell the scent from his being. She could see him now, where she couldn't before. Before he had just been something white in a sea of greenery. Barely being able to see anything but his outline. Now she could see his unarmored chest. His delicate silver hair that seemed to flow around his very being. Golden molten eyes that seemed to either call your very soul into their depths, or freeze your mind and body with their hiden power. Yes, his eyes seemed to have a power of their own. But yet, it seemed his very escense poured power from him. His yoki. It was amazing. It was unyielding, relentless in its journey. It felt like it wanted to engulf her very being. She felt her own ki emerge from her body and challenge his yoki in return. It felt almost natural. She liked these feelings.

Again her surroundings pulsed, but the being stayed the few inches away from her. She rose her head to meet his gaze and fell deep into his eyes yet again.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Do not worry, miko. For you will remember when you awaken, and when you return to this place," she could only hear his voice now, it seemed as if she were being pulled from her world.

"We _will_ meet again."

**:End of The Beginning:**

_I am alone in an endless sea,_

_Where no one else should ever be._

_This sea of pain,_

_This sea of regret._

_What would I gain,_

_If I should forget?_

_To remember nothing._

_And find myself fighting._

_For something I can't remember having._

**:Author Discussion:**

**A/N: Well, this isn't my first Kag/Sess fanfiction, but it is the first one I've posted. The first one was an AU where Kagome and Kikyo run an Ancient Antique shop where they purify, bless, and buy/sell objects of demonic possession or just regular antiques. The catch is that Sesshomaru, cursed 500 years ago by a priestess, is only himself by night. During the day, the Almighty, Great Lord Sesshomaru, TaiYoukai of the Western Lands, is nothing but a mere puppet. Controlling people by night, and being controlled by day, he seeks out the only priestess believed to have enough power to free him. He didn't know that it could only be broken with love and that her ancestor, the one he swore to have his vengeance on, was the one who cursed him. They discover that the spell is only broken by true love, so what will Sesshomaru do before he's back to normal? Sesshomaru can't love right? Will he have his vengeance on the priestess' decendant and fulfill his life-long journey or sit by and let her worm her way into his life while trying to help him become what he truly longs to be? Being himself again, that is what he really wants right? And he can't go back on his word can he? After all he is the Lord of the Western Lands.**

**I was sooo self conscious about it, I posted it up and as soon as it was available to read I took it down. And the same might go for this fic too if I'm feeling anxious about it again. BECAUSE as you can see my name is read-n-review. Nothing to do with writing stories whatsoever. I really don't think I'm a good writer.. Never get down everything I want to. Hahahaha **

**-nervous laughter-**

**Ok people I'm serious here. The next chapter is the Final Battle and guess what? I'm really graphic with blood and guts because I love grossing people out! So HA! I'm definitly getting the Final Battle out of my head before I decide to continue writing this fic or not. Well Author Out Y'all!**

**Yours Truly,**

**read-n-review v.**

**((it's what you do))**


	2. Beginning Of A Battle

**What Am I Worth**

**Chapter Two:**

**Beginning Of A Battle**

_**A/N: Thanks to the three of you who reviewed. It was all I needed to continue. I enjoy it when people tell me what they like about my fic, more than just telling me to continue writing. But regardless! THANKS TO ALL WHO LOVE ME! yay! 333 Ahahahahaha I have no idea as to where this fic is going! Ahahahahhaha! You guys just wait, you'll think something's coming and it will seem so obvious as to what it is and guess what? I'LL TOTALLY SCREW YOU OVER WITH A TWIST! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...ahhh... it's so nice to laugh and seem insane to your readers... -relief- I feel loads better now! Heck yes! I'm really trying to make this chapter longer than the other one, ya know do the thing where you're all 'oh this fic was so many letters long so I'll set my goal to have this many more' so yeah.**_

_"Kagome?"_

That voice was calling her again. The rays from the bright summer's sun shone over her, warming her to the bone from the early morning moisture. Birds sang in the tree tops throughout the thick canopy of the forest. Everything seemed peaceful behind her shut eyes but she knew better. She _knew _better than to assume things about the Feudal Era. Things were anything but peaceful here. This was the Warring States Era. Lands were constantly battling each other for territory, pillaging for fun, or to down right cause havoc. There were Shogun at this time, but it seemed that slowly they were dying out and lords were coming back to power. Even though men were destructive that didn't mean demons didn't do their fare share. Kagome knew better here too. Demons would slowly start to die out and it wouldn't be long before all the demons she knew were gone as well. She didn't even know how long she had left here. All the jewel shards were found, and they were quickly headed to Naraku's castle. This time it seemed, Naraku was not running away. He too wanted to once and for all finish this unending battle between good and evil. He had caused so much pain, his existence seemed to burden the lands themselves. It was they who had the ability of destroying Naraku because of their never ending hatred for the vile creature. Inuyasha had loved the Priestess Kikyo, said to be the second most powerful miko in existence. **((A/N: Please, don't mind my switching back and forth between Priestess and Miko. I'll be doing that a lot with other words as well. It's all part of my non-existent master plan)) **Naraku tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into hating each other and pitted them into a battle for the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel of Four Souls. Kikyo had been attacked by Naraku and with the last of her strength, pinned Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree, the Tree of Ages. Inuyasha fell into an eternal slumber and Kikyo died and with her last breath, was burned with the Shikon no Tama. _'That's how it ended up in me, her reincarnation.' _Then there was Miroku, a Buddhist low-ranking monk who has a hereditary curse, the Wind Tunnel or Kazana. It was originally inflicted upon Miroku's grandfather, Monk Miyatsu. Naraku too tricked him.

Kagome blearily opened her eyes, blinking closed several times to adjust to the light of the morn. Rising slowly from her sleeping bag, she looked around their campsite, Inuyasha sat in his tree, seemingly in deep thought. _'Wow, that's pretty rare.' _A small smile graced her lips. Miroku too seemed deep in thought, until she heard the familiar 'slap' echo in her ears. A fuming Sango, doused the fire and stormed away leaving an unconscious Miroku in her wake. _'Sango...' _her smile vanished and was replaced with a slight frown. Sango, she felt, was the worst scorned by Naraku. A powerful village of demon slayers taken down in the quest for the Jewel. Their most powerful demon slayers fell at the castle of Naraku. He had taken control of Kohaku, Sango's younger brother, and made him slay his own family. Sango was buried alive and heavily wounded in Naraku's territory and he used her to attack them saying it was Inuyasha would destroyed her village. Sango soon discovered the truth and was out to destroy Naraku when he told her of how he revived Kohaku. Now Kohaku is a servant to Naraku and Sango is torn, for he remembers nothing about her. Kagome only wished she could comfort her, but she knows nothing of how Sango feels. Kagome herself was only out for Naraku because of her friends and the jewel shards.

_'That really is the only reason I'm here isn't it..'_ she slowly rolled up her sleeping back and packed in into her large yellow bag, a seemingly endless void. The group slowly trekked onward towards Naraku's castle. It would only be mid afternoon by the time they arrived and the Final Battle would commence. _'Something seems off..' _

Kagome tried to pause in her steps, but her body kept moving. She couldn't control her body! She tried to call out but to know avail. Soon it seemed like the world turned gray and Kagome floated away from her body to watch in third person as the group came upon a field with an immensely strong demonic aura.

It seemed her soul floated above them and watched in horror as the final battle replayed through her mind.

There stood the creature that burdened the world with its existence, Naraku. The hanyou was pure evil, previously known as the bandit, Onigumo. Onigumo had lusted for Kikyo above no other, so in his weakened and burned state, he gave his body and soul to the demons and became Naraku forever. Naraku know detests Onigumo and yearns to be free from his humanly emotions, such as the lust he still feels for Kikyo. Leaving him powerless to hurt her. Recently though, Naraku cast out Onigumo's heart into the small child known as Akago. Akago was then sent inside the soulless demon known as Moryomaru, Akago then made Moryomaru stronger by making him absorb demons and gaining their abilities until he could effectively challenge Naraku. In the process both Hakudoshi and Kagura were destroyed. Naraku and Moryomaru had faced off in a final battle. Moryomaru came out victorious, but in a twist Naraku absorbed Moryomaru from the inside out and collected both of them into his body yet again. Now his only faithful incarnations left are Kanna and Byakuya.

Everything happened as she remembered, first the team looked on in shock and horror, as Naraku stood with thousands upon thousands of demons, Kanna, Moryomaru, and Kohaku's lifeless body on the ground. Naraku had most of the jewel and only needed the few Kagome had around her neck, making her the ample target. Inuyasha spouted words of hatred, while Sango her face struck with disgust yet tears still fell down her tan cheeks. Miroku wanted to comfort the girl but could not as it would be a distraction and could be taken advantage of. Naraku sneered and said taunting words back to the group of friends. Whilst good and evil taunted back and forth, good's patience wearing thin and evil's satisfaction growing larger, Sesshomaru, Kikyo and Koga all appeared. Koga had brought a few hundred wolves intent of getting payback. He had always believed in strength in numbers. Sesshomaru drew his newly reformed Tenseiga. Tokijin having been destroyed when battling Moryomaru. With Tenseiga's new power Sesshomaru would be able to practice his Meido Zangetsuha. He had recently enlarged his crescent further and could now release it from a distance. The Meido Zangetsuha aloud Sesshomaru to create a 'cut' in the world of the living, sending the 'cut' enemy into the netherworld. Sesshomaru is intent on creating a full circle than what he had now a crescent moon.

As often as Inuyasha went to see Kikyo, Kagome did as well. Kagome had wanted to become stronger in the ways of the Priestess. With Kaede growing older, she could no longer teach as efficiently as she used to. So Kagome sought out her incarnate. Kikyo at first had been skeptical and unwilling, but Kagome begged that with the upcoming battle Kagome wanted to be more of an asset than a burden. Kikyo agreed and had been teaching her for at least two moon cycles. Kagome had learned to control her miko aura, using less energy for more powerful spells and barriers. She had also trained her senses. Kikyo had told her that her senses were beyond that of a mortals, Kagome had tried to understand but Kikyo would not tell her what she meant by it. Everyday Kagome's powers grew, Kikyo told her that soon her powers would be equivalent to those of the Priestess Midoriko. The creator of the Shikon no Tama. It seemed that Midoriko too had faced the same problems as Kikyo. Her final adversary, a man conjoined by many demons, lusted for the priestess and eventually took her life. Similar to Kikyo and Onigumo.

Kagome watched from above as Naraku signaled for the demons to attack. As much as these memories horrified her, she wanted to see how everyone had battled for during the time she had been focused in her own battle and protecting her small kitsune friend, Shippo.

**Change Scene: Kagome's Focus, Not Point of View**

As they walked Kagome sensed a strong demonic aura ahead of them, scantly 50 yards away. Kagome felt herself almost stop walking, but she pushed herself forward. There was no way she was going to back down after how far they had all come. Today was the day when the plague of Naraku would end. For some reason she felt herself want to scream outward. Kagome held fast, bow held tight, she had prepared and came with many arrows. She knew this battle wasn't going to be easy, and had a foreboding feeling that they would not come out unscathed.

They came closer, she could faintly feel the auras of Sesshomaru, Koga, and Kikyo also headed their way. The way they headed Naraku would be surrounded. They came to a clearing and stood in shock and horror. The first thing she noticed were the thousands upon thousands of demons that were with Naraku. Floating above him, on the ground below, this battle would be fierce. Then she gasped as she came across the sight of Kohaku's discarded body slain upon the ground. Apparently Naraku wanted the Jewels Shards soon. _'This means I'm going to be his main target then..' _It seemed she wasn't the only one with this idea as the group stood in front of her protectively. Kagome felt something pulling outward from her body but payed no heed and stayed focus on the battle. They could have no errors unless they wished to wind up dead.

Inuyasha spared no time in throwing insults Naraku's way as they waited for their reinforcements to arrive. It seemed Naraku too waited, and threw insults back while sneering in despicable satisfaction as Inuyasha grew angry.

Soon Sesshomaru, Koga, and Kikyo came out of the forest, each coming from a different direction. Sesshomaru from the west, Kikyo from the south, and Koga from the north while the shard hunters came from the east.

Naraku gave the signal and sent his demons out in all directions.

Kagome watched as he faced off with Koga intent on getting the Jewel Shards, Kanna to Sesshomaru so that she may propel some attacks he could possibly throw at her, and Byakuya to Kikyo. He knew that both of his detachments would not last long. Though he was not worried. He would become full-demon once he collected all of the Jewel Shards and would create stronger more powerful ones. Though not as powerful as him of course. She and the others were sent only lesser demons that were either destroyed easily or would need to be ganged up on to defeat. Kagome knocked an arrow and shot towards the middle of the demon swarm as Inuyasha released his Bakuryuha as demons attacked, their powers swirled, unleashing the Hama-Bakuryuha the Sacred Exploding Dragon Wave. Telling all the battle had begun!

**:End Of the Beginning Battle:**

_I watch in horror,_

_I stand in awe._

_There is no color,_

_There should be laws,_

_To say he cannot kill,_

_And cause such a ruckus,_

_Naraku is my hill,_

_And killing him is my purpose._

**:Author Discussion:**

**Hm.. I don't think this poem is as good as the last one, but I never really was good at poetry anyways. How did you like this chapter? I know there isn't much action, but I needed a sorta filler chapter before things really got heated up. I really think that sometimes I just start drawling on and on about mundane things. I'm surprised that you're reading this, I'm sure I would have gotten bored. XP If any of you are confused to the happenings of this chapter go to wikipedia . org and look up Inuyasha. That's where I got all my information, though I kinda wish I hadn't now because I know nothing about some of these characters and it's frustrating because now there isn't a Kagura to face off against Koga, but Sesshomaru has more of an intentive to kill Naraku... ahh the pros and cons of writing fics do to the ties of the actuality that is the real tv show/manga.. So troublesome it all has become when you wish to write it true to the original strory. And no worries fans! This is a Kagome/Sesshomaru fic, but unlike other fanfictions, Sesshomaru will not suddenly warm up to the priestess Kagome. Neither will she. You know Kagome, oblivious to no feelings but her own. Ahahahahaha this will be the greatest challenge of writing in my pathetic existence yet! HAZAAAA!**

**Sesshomaru: I, Sesshomaru-sama should have a larger role in a fanfiction that involves one such as I in it.**

**Kagome: But we haven't even gotten to the part where we even talk to each other..**

**Sesshomaru: This Sesshomaru, does not talk to human mikos. Even one that I am destined to fall desperately, emotionally and _sexually_ involved with.**

**Kagome: Oh Sesshomaru take me now! ... I don't like this script you gave us read-n-review-sama...**

**read-n-review: Do it! HARD CORE SEX HERE AND NOW! Don't worry I'll just be sitting over here writing down everything you do intently... maybe I'll video tape it too... hm... yeah..**

**Kagome: SEX? I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX SOMEHOW I MANAGED TO KEEP MY VIRGINITY 500 YEARS IN THE PAST AND I'VE NEVER EVEN TRIED ANYTHING JUST BECAUSE I'M SOMEHOW SO VERY 'PURE' AND INNOCENT EVEN THOUGHT MY TEMPER IS THAT OF A DEMONS! GAH!**

**Sesshomaru: Too late. Author said sex. Sesshy want SEX!**

**-Sesshomaru glomps lucky--I mean poor poor not so unwilling Kagome-chan-**

**If that was a little too much for some of my readers out there than I'm sorry.. but I really do think this fic is going to get graphic.. -evil glint in her eye-**

**If I have offended someone than I deeply apologize for it is now night time and I am truly loopy when I be sleepy!**

**Hugs For All For Those Who Review,**

**I'll Just Have To Send Hugs By Review Reply,**

**I Don't Want To Meet You In Person,**

**I'm Sorry,**

**Really Truly Am,**

**Yours Truly,**

**read-n-review v.**

**((it's what I would like you to do so I could get some advice as to where maybe this fic should go! Toodles!))**


End file.
